Padre elegido
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Es el día del padre. Will estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de su esposo, antes de oír ruidos de la cocina que solo pueden ser de su hija adoptiva. Este fic participa del reto "El Olimpo está de fiesta" del foro El Monte Olimpo". Semi secuela de "Un padre de improvisto" (Mundo Alternativo). Solangelo. Familia homoparental. Fluff.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto "El Olimpo está de fiesta" del foro El Monte Olimpo"._

Secuela de "Padre de Improvisto".

Al ser parte de la línea argumental de La guardiana del inframundo, tienen que tener en cuenta que aquí Bianca es la lugarteniente de Hades, por lo tanto es inmortal y puede ir con su hermano y los demás-por supuesto, viviendo en el inframundo-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Padre elegido

Cuando Will se despertó, no esperaba que fuera por unos ruidos raros que se oían de la cocina.

De acuerdo, en un hijo de Apolo lo normal era levantarse con el amanecer; no obstante, cuando eres llamado de urgencias en medio de la noche para llegar horas más tarde después de una estresante operación, el que se te peguen las sabanas no puede ser lo algo demasiado raro. Sobre todo cuando tienes al hombre que amas acostado en tu pecho acurrucado de tal forma que no lo piensas soltar; Nico podrá decir lo que quiera del PDA, sin embargo en sueños era casi imposible despegarlo.

En realidad, el tener a un hijo de Hades pegado a él no sonaba tan mal como sonaba, todo lo contrario en realidad. Era parte de su no tan nueva vida ahora que estaban casados desde hace unos seis meses; habían salido un par de años si bien conocían desde hacía una década, y la verdad no había visto mejor momento para hacerlo su esposo. En el pasado había tenido un enamoramiento con él desde que lo salvo en la batalla de Manhattan que no tardo en revivir cuando iniciaron las visitas semanales a su apartamento, aunque estás se debieran a su hija María.

Conocía a la niña desde que fue su pediatra antes de que el Hospital de Nueva Grecia abriera sus puertas; aunque no formó parte activa de la vida de esta hasta que Nico le llamó para consultar sobre la edad apropiada para que ella aprendiera violín, y como las cosas ya se habían atenuado en su trabajo decidió hacerle el favor de darle él mismo las clases. Nico no quiso compartir demasiado los detalles, no obstante María había estado bastante de acuerdo en su relación aparentemente-aunque eso fue obvio cuando descubrieron a la pequeña de 5 años aplaudiendo feliz en su intento de espionaje en lo que se besaban-.

Fue entonces al recordar a la pequeña hija de Hades, que se despertó totalmente al darse cuenta que si él y Nico estaban ahí, solo había una persona de la que podían provenir esos sonidos.

— Nico, Nico despierta—dice tratando de quitarse el sueño de su sistema, mientras mueve al otro en un intento por despertarlo.

— Hmmm—para variar, Nico era de los que costaba pararse. No estaba del todo seguro como se las arreglo cuando María era una bebé, porque normalmente era casi imposible pararlo cuando era mañana y aun así la niña de Hades había ido a clases. Bueno, aún quedaba una cosa para despertarlo.

— Nico, María está sola en la cocina preparando algo—de acuerdo, no es que estuviera seguro; solo creía haber oído que provenía de allí. De todas formas, fue suficiente para hacer que abriera los ojos y aun algo cansado, se separara de su pecho.

— ¿María en la cocina? —no era algo exactamente obvio, mas conocía lo suficiente a su esposo para notar el tilde de preocupación en su voz. Solo se necesitó unos pocos meses para que Nico pasará del deber a que le importará realmente lo que le pasará a la niña, desde entonces se podía decir que era un poco mamá gallina-claro, nadie era tan estúpido para decirlo en voz alta; adulto o no, él seguía teniendo un humor donde _no _querías verlo molesto-incluso si trataba de dejar que la niña tuviera más independencia, era imposible que no estuviera nervioso.

Además, pequeños y cocina nunca eran buena opción; aceite caliente, fuego, cuchillos, uno nunca sabe que pasa sino está cerca. El recordar eso en vez de las reacciones del otro fue suficiente para lograr que ambos salieran de la cama en dirección a la cocina.

El piso que tenían no era enorme, pero les otorgaba todo el espacio que necesitaban. Tres recamaras-una de ellos, otra para María y la última era una oficina-un baño y otro privado para ellos, una sala decente con dos sofás grandes y uno individual, balcón y por supuesto, una cocina con suficiente equipamiento tecnológico. Eran por cosas como esa que se alegraba que su mejor amigo fuera Jake.

Al llegar por suerte se dio cuenta que ninguna de las posibilidades que su mente había maquinado pasaron; había un poco de harina en la mesa del comedor, algunos huevos partidos en el lavaplatos-por la cascara destrozada, probablemente no partió bien los huevos-y distintos ingredientes estaban afuera. Su vista se centró en la niña con un piyama morado y negro con encaje, estaba de pie con un banquillo frente a una licuadora.

Al ver que entraron, María vio hacia ellos e hizo un puchero.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Aun no esta listo! —se quejó la pequeña de ojos violetas mientras se bajaba de la silla e iba hacia la sala.

María di Angelo-después de todo, la adopción se efectuó antes de que él y Nico se casaran-era una de las niñas más alegres y energéticas que había conocido alguna vez. Le gustaba centrar su energía en cualquier cosa, lo que le inspiraba a iniciar un montón de pasatiempos-tuvieron que prohibirle usar pinturas si no estaban presentes luego de que pinto _toda_ su ropa con distintos colores, suerte que era de la que se quitaba-; aun así, no le gustaba sentir que no podía con algo, razón por la cual cuando quiso aprender violín y este no le salía del todo bien, se enfurruñaba y se empeñaba en seguir, hasta la fecha era la única afición que había mantenido. Ella tenía ocho años.

No era muy distinta de otras niñas en realidad; le gustaba la música, principalmente instrumental-de vez en cuando trataba de tocar alguna canción que le gusto con su violín; por cosas como esas tenían tapones de los buenos-. También amaba las historias de princesas, muchísimo, por eso tenía pijamas con encajes y otras cosas; Will opinaba que quizás tuviera que ver con que la canción favorita de María era _Mia principessa_-una canción que aparentemente le cantaba Bianca a él, aunque modificaba-, aunque no es que se quejara del gusto de la semidiosa.

Claro, había algunas cosas que se salían de lo común. Ella no le temía a la oscuridad, de hecho parecía preferirla; según Nico nunca le había tenido miedo ni a eso o a monstruos bajo su cama, pensaba que quizás tuviera que ver con sus poderes. María de vez en cuando había movido las sombras y las cambiaba de vez en cuando; aparentemente sus poderes iban mejor con eso que con los muertos-lo que le gustaba, no deseaba que aparecieran perros esqueletos en la casa con una mirada de "¿Puedo quedármelo?"-. En realidad eso le había valido su primer apodo con su mejor amiga Jessica, _la princesa de las sombras_-en realidad le parecía un poco gracioso que tuviera tan título, después de todo su papá era llamado rey de los fantasmas-tanto por sus poderes como por lo que le gustaba. Desde entonces, María parecía querer rendir honor a su título usando ropas oscuras o negras.

— ¡Ta-da! —María había vuelto de la sala; con cinta adhesiva había pegado un montón de hojas de blancas y estaba escrito "Buona día de gli papás"-algunas letras estaban al revés cabe destacar, era disléxica- y hacía gala de su conocimiento de dos idiomas.

Desde que era una bebé, Nico le había hablado tanto en inglés como en italiano, con el tiempo eso había hecho que María se volviera bilingüe-o a medias-. María aprendía de ambos idioma, manejando mejor el inglés por oírlo con más frecuencia-en la escuela, de él, sus amigos, etc-normalmente si no conocía una palabra en un lenguaje usaba el del otro; claro que a veces lo hacía apropósito, según ella las cosas se oían mejor en italiano y que al inglés le faltaba un poco más de _italiosinidad_-en sus propias palabras-.

Por lo que entendía-y la intención que debió tener ella-allí decía "Feliz día de los padres". Seguía un poco dormido sin embargo, María conocía la diferencia del singular y del plural, ¿sería un error que allí dijera…?

— ¡Feliz día de los papás! —dijo bastante contenta en lo que trataba de hacer que la pancarta se elevara un poco más en sus brazos. Eso fue suficiente para que terminara de despertarse.

Nico y él no llevaban demasiado casados, aunque él se había mudado hace algún tiempo y no era para un extraño para la menor; ella siempre le había llamado Will o profe-dependiendo de si le enseñaba violín o lo que dijera-jamás le había llamado _papá_, solo le decía así a Nico aunque en italiano-_babbo-._ Aun así, María hablo en plural, ahora sin demasiado chance para ser casualidad, ¿sería posible que María le considerara su padre?

— ¡Justo estaba haciendo el desayuno! —La mestiza había soltado la pancarta e iba de regreso hacia el banquillo, caminaba un poco ansiosa-¿estaría nerviosa? ¿Por qué?-y rápidamente volvió a la posición en como la encontraron— ¡Unas panquecas en camino!

— ¡María- —trato de advertir Nico, que debió estar más pilas que él porque en lo que seguía embobado, su marido notó que la licuadora estaba sin tapa; por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

_¡Fuush! _Una mezcla de tortillas de dudosa elaboración termino volando por los aires. María desenchufo de golpe el electrodoméstico, lastimosamente una gran parte de la mezcla termino en las paredes y alrededores, y bastante en su cara, cabello y ropa.

El hijo de Hades suspiro con bastante calma; después de ocho años de criar a una semidiosa con TDAH y energía como un conejito duracell, estaba mentalizado con que pasará uno que otro desastre y se conformaba con que ella no estuviera herida.

—...Lo siento—se había encogido de hombros la chica de ojos violetas mientras se notaba obviamente apenada.

— Will, ¿ayudas a María a quitarse la mezcla? Yo limpió esto—decía mientras se había hacia el área del lavandero donde tenían los trapos y artículos de limpieza— después de hablaremos de tu castigo _bambina._

María se vio un poco desanimada por eso. Siempre significaba una charla de porque no es correcto y que está mal, para luego quedarse sentada un rato para pensar en lo que ha hecho; ella odiaba eso especialmente porque nunca le decían el tiempo y la incertidumbre y el no hacer nada eran una pesadilla para alguien como ella. Aun así no se quejó, hasta ella sabía que lo que paso no había estado bien.

Fue con ella hasta el baño; María ya tenía edad suficiente para bañarse sola y la dejaban normalmente, no obstante con tal pegoste en el cabello había una probabilidad de que no se lo lavara bien y era mejor cerciorarse de eso. No habían dicho nada mientras le enjabonaba el pelo lo que era bastante raro; María era de las que hablaban por los codos y cantaba en el baño. Él no había querido decir nada, aún seguía conmocionado por lo de antes; no le molestaba que ella le llamara por su nombre ni nada, es solo que desde que había empezado a estar con Nico de forma seria se preguntaba si llegaría a ser parte de eso, por supuesto que Nico le amaba y le consideraba su esposo, más no por eso dejaba de importarle la opinión de la niña. Si ella de verdad le aceptaba…

— Espero no estés molesto—susurro la niña del inframundo estando de espaldas; Will le estaba secando el cabello y por eso se había volead, aunque con sus palabras fue suficiente para que se concentrará más en ella. Volviendo a la realidad, no tardó en responder.

— Es normal que a veces te equivoques María, no es que me moleste porque eso nos pasa a todos, es solo que puede ser peligroso y ahí está el problema—hablo mientras seguía con su labor; como padrastro no estaba tan seguro de cómo aplicar disciplina, a fin de cuentas eso siempre era un asunto delicado, en defecto su esposo era el de los castigos casi siempre. De todas formas, se aseguraba de que ella no creyera que por eso podía hacer lo que quisiera si solo él estaba.

— N-No es por eso—tartamudeo, lo que extraño aún más al rubio. María era una niña muy expresiva y alegre, por el momento no había sido especialmente tímida o apenada; si tenía nerviosa realmente tenía que ser importante— Es, por decirte papá—inmediatamente el doctor dejo el cabello negro envuelto en la toalla, prestando atención a sus palabras— n-no quiero que estés molesta conmigo o con _babbo _por eso, sé que no soy tu hija, y…entiendo si por eso no quieres que te llame así.

Y él sabía que eso último era uno de los temores más grandes de ella. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender le dijo a María que no era su padre y que era adoptada, no dio tantos detalles en un principio y espero a ver como reaccionaba con el tiempo; eventualmente la encontró llorando porque pensaba que solo era una huérfana sin verdadero nombre.

Will había estado saliendo con Nico en ese momento, mas solo eran citas y por eso no había estado muy al tanto hasta que le contó. Hablo con ella y le dio una joya de la familia di Angelo, una collar de su madre; Bianca de alguna forma lo había conseguido y le dijo que se lo diera a María cuando creyera que el momento indicado. Le dijo que ella siempre sería una di Angelo y que su abuela y homónima, estaría orgullosa; le dio el collar porque si alguna vez volviera dudar, con eso podría recordarlo que no era así.

No era muy elegante exactamente, tenían cuenta de cristal negro como un rosario, solo que más corto-y ajustable en el cuello-con una elegante gota de ónix en medio. Rara vez se lo quitaba desde que se lo habían dado.

Había sido más segura de posición Nico desde entonces, así como el decirle tía a Hazel y a Bianca. Will no había considerado que eso podría aplicarse a él, y no dudaba de la respuesta que le daría.

Agarro sus hombros para que se volteara; la pequeña con su vestido azul y turbante de toalla le miro expectante.

— María—le miro a los ojos, esperando que pudiera ver lo serio y honesto que estaba siendo— No tienes idea, de lo honrado y feliz que me siento de ser tu padre.

La nombrada parpadeo un poco antes de tener una gran sonrisa y saltar para abrazarlo en el cuello, tan fuerte como pudo— ¡Gracias papá, gracias!

Will ríe un poco, sin poder evitar contagiarse de la felicidad de su hija y de la propia por la idea de que el llamarla así ya no lo hería. Separándose de ella, se fueron a la cocina donde el desayuno esperaba.

. . .

— ¡Papá, _babbo_, vamos! —le llamo la única niña de la casa, mientras con algo de impaciencia se paraba en la puerta.

Ya habían hablado con ella y proporcionado su castigo, pero no por eso el día era un desperdicio. Ninguno estuvo seguro de por quién se enteró, sin embargo en Nueva York parecía que alguna banda clásica tocaría en Central Park y como a Nico y a él le gustaban la música, le pareció un excelente lugar para ir en el día del padre.

Su esposo estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando vio a su hija llamándole así, empero lucía bastante contento. En un principio el italiano había temido por la relación, ya que sabía que no funcionaría si María no aceptaba a Will o no le quería tanto como para verle de esa forma; el que le llamara papá quito cualquier duda que alguna vez tuvo de que esta familia funcionara.

Sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de María, Nico se adelantó con la pequeña impaciente hacia el ascensor; mientras él cerraba el apartamento. No pudo evitar contemplar como la chica toda emocionada agarraba la mano del adulto, era una de las más bonitas estampas que pudiera verse.

"_Mi esposo y mi hija_" saboreó esas palabras de su mente, hinchando su pecho de orgullo. Will había formado parte de distintas familias; la que tenía con su madre, con sus hermanos en la cabaña, o hasta aquella con sus amigos. No obstante, por una vez sentía que tenía una familia que _él _había hecho, al ganarse el corazón del hombre que amaba y el afecto de su adorable princesa.

Ser padre era algo que había tenido en mente por un buen tiempo, aun sabiendo que era gay; y ser el elegido para ser padre de esa niña siempre sería importante para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww no es lo mejor pero me gusta.

Admito que me inscribí al reto con esta idea en mente, con tanto reto en el que me meto al menos en este quería ir sobre seguro.

Esto forma parte de la línea argumental de la guardiana del inframundo. Si bien ya estoy trabajando en la principal, debido al interés que tuve en este headcannon es posible que Bianca sea mencionada y/o aparezca en varios de mis fics, teniendo en cuenta esta línea de eventos. Ya que esto es una secuela de Padre de improvisto, en teoría no debería ser nuevo para nadie la mención de Bianca.

Si bien soy más jasico que otra cosa, también me gusta el solangelo, razón por lo cual en esta línea de tiempo ellos son parejas y padres de María. Es posible que haga un par de fics más donde se hable de como María termino tratando de juntar a Nico y a Will, o de cómo se sentía al saber que es adoptada.

Espero que no me saliera demasiado raro el fic, sé que había varias cosas que explicar y no sé si lo manifesté bien con Will; ojala a nadie le pareciera raro.

Ojala lo disfrutaran, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
